Gone with the Rain
by ranka-killeroftheSCANTRONS
Summary: Has nothing to do with Gone with the Wind. Rated M just to be safe... mostly reference to violence and language Goku deals with tragedy, and Kanzeon lends a hand..That's all I can tell you. .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Saiyuki. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it.

Enjoy.

---------

"…ku…" A gray mist surrounded me.

"…Goku…" A voice whispered to me from somewhere across the mist.

"…G… Go…"

The world spun and spun around me, gray mist swirling into shapes and colors.

All I heard was that voice.

Sanzo… 

---------

Gone with

the Rain

---------

"S-S-S-San…zo…" Freshly fallen rain rolled off the leaves in the surrounding forest. A misty breath rose off of the forest floor. Through the mist, the color red shone like the sun that no longer shone. Bloodstained leaves carpeted the forest floor, where a bloodstained child sat sobbing brokenly into a bloodstained hand.

"No… Sa… Sanzo…" The boy squeezed the bloody hand again as he choked back more sobs; unsuccessfully. His tears ran off his cheek and onto the bloody fingers held within his hands. Goku kept one hand relentlessly intertwined with those cold wet fingers, while letting the other wander. His fingers traveled across the back of the hand, and down a gloved forearm. He let the touch linger when the black satin-like glove came to its end at a now cracked silver armband. Goku's eyes clamped shut for the thousandth time, forcing fresh tears to abandon their homes like all the others before them.

rustle rustle 

Goku jumped slightly, an unknown sound intruding on his senses. Golden eyes darted over the scene before them. Three bodies and plenty of blood. Goku felt his heart picking up its pace. Closing his eyes, he began to mentally count down from ten in an attempt to calm himself.

Inhale, exhale… 

"…_eight_…"

_rustle_

His eyes darted right, fixing a good stare at a nearby bush for a good five seconds.

"…"

"…_five_…"

_inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…_

Another rustle. Another good five seconds.

…_exhale…_

"…_three…" Inhale, exhale…rustle rustle…_

Goku finished counting, but the rustling kept coming closer. Suddenly…

"Kyuu!" Goku yelped in surprise, reflexively jumping backwards several inches.

Rustle rustle rustle 

"Oh…Hakuryu…" Goku allowed a sigh to escape his lips.

The little dragon poked its head out of a nearby bush, and then took flight, cautiously approaching the distraught child.

"Kyuu…" Goku sniffed.

"You… You're not… You don't hate me..?" he asked, unable to keep the tears out of his voice. If the small dragon could come anywhere close to a frown, he did it with sympathy. Still, Hakuryu nuzzled his snout into Goku's shaking arms as the child continued sniffling and trembling. Goku sniffled again and rubbed his teary eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hakuryu…. What've I done?…."


	2. Chapter 2

Kanzeon Bosatsu's eyes fluttered open. Jiroushin had been rambling on for quite some time now, and she had drifted off into a state of semi-awareness. Now the lesser god looked at her with his familiar expression of bewilderment, a good indication that he had asked a question that had gone unheard. Kanzeon had a habit of letting such a thing happen… She smiled her normal cryptic smile at the bewildered 'yes-man'.

"I'm sorry Jiroushin, did you say something?" the goddess (coughgoddess/godcough) asked casually. Jiroushin's face showed the utmost exasperation.

"L-Lady Kanzeon! Have you heard none of what I have said?" he blurted with anxiety.

The goddess batted her eyes, which translated simply to "No."

Jiroushin sighed. "I was trying to express my deepest distress at the status of the Sanzo-ikkou! Is Lady Kanzeon not concerned! How can your grace be so at ease at a time like this!" Kanzeon smiled at her subbordinate's distress. Jiroushin was just about positive at this point that his Lady Kanzeon was a thoroughly sadistic being…

"It is true…There seems to be reason to worry here… However…" The goddess continued her mild smirk as Jiroushin continued his horrified gawk.

"How-however?" Jiroushin forced out shakily. Kanzeon rose from her throne and sauntered over to the edge of the pond. She knelt down before three lotus blossoms, her fingers idly playing with the petals. Jiroushin stared at the goddess, a look of question on his face. Moments passed and Jiroushin realized… she wasn't paying attention again.

"L-Lady…Kanzeon!" The goddess whirled around, a bright, mischievous look decorating her features.

"Jiroushin.. Don't worry about things so much!"

Goku knelt beside a nearby river, his knees wet with mud.

Gojyo… 

He held a silver metal object in his right hand. A Smith & Wesson. Bloodspattered.

Hakkai… 

A finger slid around the trigger. Goku stared at the object in his hands with dull, faded eyes. He'd never really thought about death too much. Now, it was the only comforting thought.

_Sanzo…_

The only thing he was worthy of…

_Click_

Hahahaha…sweat it out guys. grin  
Thanks for the reviews (however few! ) and encouragement! I'm not dead and neither is the fic. There is more to come….whahaha…


	3. Chapter 3

_Click_

Moments passed that seemed like hours to the desperate child. Finally Goku's eyes snapped open in broken realization. He brought the gun down and let it lay in his lap. He might've guessed that Sanzo wouldn't have left Goku with a loaded gun in such circumstances. Even so, Goku himself didn't know how far his regeneration abilities could be pushed. He felt his lip tremble. His thoughts were racing. He was all alone. There was no more Sanzo-ikkou. Seitan Taisei had made sure of that. Trying to calm his wheeling thoughts, Goku took a deep breath, idly clutching the now useless banishing gun as if it were his only link to this world. Still breathing deeply, Goku tried to gather together all of the pieces of what lay around him; searching for answers he so desperately needed. Hakuryuu perched himself beside the scared child, eyes showing nothing but sympathy.

"I remember a fight…" Goku began, his words targeting no one in particular. "They ambushed us… before we woke up this morning…" His voice was as calm as he could manage under the present circumstances. "It…happened so fast…" He felt a knot form in his throat. "Water…" he murmured hoarsely, noticing how the sun sparkled ironically off of the riverwater in front of him. "They were coming out of the river…pulled me in…couldn't see or hear…" The child bit his lip. "They got my…power limiter…" Goku tried to choke back the tears that were leaking into his voice. "If I'd been more alert…If I hadn't been so stupid!" He paused. Hakuryuu nudged his elbow. Goku pet the dragon with a trembling hand, his voice breaking as he spoke. "Hakuryuu… what the hell am I supposed to do….?"

Do I have to do this all on my own now?

It was one second. Everything was destroyed in an insignificant second. Hakuryuu gave the boy another nudge, causing Goku to look back down at the dragon. Silence.

"…I guess there's only one thing I can do…"

"Nee… Do either of you have any clue as to why we were sent for?" Three men walked drudgingly down a white marble hallway, none of them smiling, none of them even giving the slightest impression that their presence amongst one another was anything but obligatory. The first was a bewildered young man with shoulder-length black hair and glasses.

"Oh who the fuck cares, so long as it's short and to the point. I'm too busy for these constant interruptions." The second, blonde, practically radiated with antagonism and pessimism, making it seem as if anyone who dared keep his company did so at the risk of his own well-being.

"Yeah. It's real time-consuming being a hag." The third was a crude young man who had the amazing ability to keep a casual demeanor no matter how indignant those around him might find it. (I believe earthlings refer to this as "laidback".)

"Keep talking like that if you want to lose your tongue." He also had a habit of… "playing".. with people. Nasty habits die hard, so luckily, there was a buffer.

"Gentlemen, please…" murmured the first man. The other two took this as the end of round one.

Kanzeon Bosatsu sat in her "office" fiddling with a small red poppy that lay on her desk. Jiroushin walked into the room and before he could so much as utter a sound, the goddess spoke up.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jiroushin?" the goddess mused. "So innocent and beautiful, capable of easing any pain of any kind, and yet, in an instant…" she paused, letting a petal fall to the desk, "...it can kill you." Jiroushin just stared at the goddess of mercy. Yes, sometimes (actually, pretty much all the time…) she could be a little….offbeat, but once in a while, he had to admit, she was just plain creepy.

"Um…My lady…?" he stammered nervously, not able to find anything else to say. The goddess looked up, the usual sparkle in her eye.

"Ah yes. Send them in," she directed with a slight wave of her hand. Jiroushin shakily nodded and bowed, then stepped out of the room briefly, returning behind three men. One with glasses, one with an invisible aura of hostility, and one with seemingly better things to do. Kanzeon bit back a laugh at the look of utter shock still apparent on Jiroushin's face. "Jiroushin, I trust you've met my nephew, Konzen Douji?" Jiroushin tried to stammer something in response, but really… What could he say? The blonde man raised one eyebrow but other than that, made no effort to reply. "Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui, and Kenren Taishou. I have a little project for the three of you…"

Ok, I was planning on making this longer, but didn't want to postpone the update any further. --;;; Just letting people know, I'm not letting the fic die or anything. However, I won't be able to do too much more with this fic before I finish Reload, so that's why it'll be a lil slow at first. ;; Thanks a bunch! bow


End file.
